Arrest Warrent 0004
THE SITH IMPERIUM - MINISTRY OF LAW AND JUSTICE - WARRANT FOR THE ARREST OF A CITIZEN Warrant Number: 0004 I, Grand Inquisitor Xaketh, present the following reason for the arrest of Grand-Master Tykas: Maintain the Emperor's Order - The Emperor commands us to never strike at our own, and it has come to the attention of my office, through deep investigation, that Tykas has sold the codes to the Mos Ares' defenses to Alesis. Alesis then used those codes to ensure his shuttles landed without being destroyed by the colony's defense turret, or even be detected. Mos Ares' did not activate, and investigations reveal that the system did not detect any unauthorized shuttles entering Mos Ares' airspace. Deep investigations revealed that Alesis sent 200,000 credits to Tykas after the attack, for "services" that Tykas provided. Tykas also seemed to be relatively unharmed after the events of the Mos Ares Attack, despite many other Imperium members sustaining major harm. Cameras even capture Vemara, a enemy combatant under Kataret, sparing Tykas when he was caught by surprise and unarmed. Vemara put her saber away and left without even laying one hand on Tykas. This is very suspicious, and as Tykas, the Minister of State Security, has access to the codes, this office requests that Tykas is immediately placed in carbonate as Tykas is a proven warrior, and could response in force. Honor the Emperor's Philosophy - As it says in the Emperor's philosophy: "To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves," and by assisting Alesis in his campaign, Tykas has betrayed the trust of the Imperium citizens, the High Council, and most grievous, our great Emperor. Keep the Emperor's Peace - To never endanger the Imperium is essential to keep the Imperium strong. Tykas has betrayed this by revealing his willingness to betray our Imperium for MONEY. We must make an example of Tykas, to show our devotion to the protection of our great Imperium. Investigation picture can be found in the picture archive. May the spirits of our Dark Divines guide us always, - Grand Inquisitor Xaketh I, Ruu'san Kaldar, am satisfied that for the above mentioned reasons there is probable cause for the immediate arrest of Tykas Nekkiri. Signature of Warrant Issuing Officer: -Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar, Baroness of House Kaldar and Prime Minister of the Sith Imperium. *One condition to my agreement: the Grand Master is not to be frozen in carbonite. If he chooses to react violently then he is to be sedated. Should he act in such a manner, his true loyalty will be shown before there is even a trial. Warn him of this upon his arrest. I, Darth Salvatus, do hereby order the arrest of Darth Tykas. This arrest will be carried out by Sefran Roderick via bounty with immediate effect. Signature of the Execution Approving Authority: Darth Salvatus of the Houses Roderick and Baliss, First of My Name, Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Overlord of the Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Protector of the Six Sectors and Grand Duke of House Roderick of Alderaan.